


Ticklish Feline

by Crap_Bunny32



Series: Things I write tad is random nor dumb qwq [5]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angel Dust Being Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Freeform, Gen, M/M, radiodust - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23577394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crap_Bunny32/pseuds/Crap_Bunny32
Summary: Sooo.... I heard Husk is a ticklish fien, sooo.... I ends writting a short of tis qwq
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Series: Things I write tad is random nor dumb qwq [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657591
Kudos: 35





	Ticklish Feline

Husk sighed as Angel left, the feline began mumbling to himself, rolling his eyes while he mumbles as he picked up a bottle & a cloth, wiping some dust of the bottle before taking out a cup for himself, hoping the day's will go better without anyone to bother him

Meanwhile Alastor was standing on the side of the hallway, peeking over the feline from afar, ears flickering at any noise it catches, watching silently with a smile plastered to his face

Niffty hums softly while waving the duster around the walls to the pots, watering some with a spray of water while zooming around the place, before stopping to spot Alastor just peeking around the hallway

"What are you doing, Al?" Niffty questioned as she walked up to the taller demon

Al looked over to Niffty a bit & placed his finger on his lips before looking back at where Husk is then nods slightly as Niffty stare at him, confused & looked over to where he's looking to spot Angel was on the other side of the other hallways, holding his phone on the ready to record, giving a thumbs up on Alastor's way

As Alastor grinned & silently snuck up behind Husk while he was busy setting up the drinks once the Hotel gets busier again, sighing as he lay his head on the table using his arm as pillow to lay on

Angel snickered quietly as he set his thumb close to the record button on his phone while his other arm raised up to give Alastor the signal on one

As it left on one, Angel points at Husk, giving Alastor the signal as the deer demon snuck his hands under the feline wings to their arm pits, tickling the feline as Husk burst to laughter, awake quickly from his nap, laughing as he was being tickled from behind

Angel covered his mouth from laughing while recording on the other side of the hallway

"Angel, what are you doing?"

Angel jumped slightly at the voice as he always dropped his phone but caught it with his other hand, pouts as he looked over to who's asking him

"None of your business, Toots" he said towards Vaggie

Vaggie rose a brow at him, as the sound of glass breaking catches her attention to looked over to where the sound coming from to see a scene of Husk yelling at Alastor while he only smilling at old feline smugly

Vaggie stare at them in confusion as Angel continued to snicker quietly while he continue to record the scene, before standing up a few moments after, stopping the recording as he goes up to Husk & Alastor

"That was amazing. Vel, will surely makes this a hit once I send it to her" he said with a grin

Husk turn his attention to Angel & glared at him with a growl as he pounces over to the Spider demon, unlatching himself from Alastor as the smilling demon dusted himself off, fixing his bowtie once more & walked away, letting the spider to deal with Husk

As Niffty was clapping on the hallway that Alastor was standing on before, Alastor smile even more at the little demon, bowing at her as he had finished up a one time performance for the little one

Niffty giggled when he bowed as he ruffled her hair & walked off with a hum as Niffty went off on her separate ways as well

Leaving Vaggie in confusion on what just happen as Charlie came up to her to see what she's looking at & spotted Angel getting choked by Husk

"Oh my Angel, are you okay?" She said as she drag Vaggie with her to get Husk off from Angel & see if the spider's alright or not

Bonus:

"Hey Al?"

"Hhmm?"

"Thanks for making my day today"

Alastor chuckled as he took a sip the coffe he had on his hand, while Angel smiled & stare down the balcony, watching the busy traffic of Hell with Fat Nuggets under his hands, getting all the scratches from it's owner

Angel blinked as he looks back at Alastor

"Will you be okay if we do that again like today?" he asked

Alastor looks up as he chuckled "Hhmm... No"

Angel frowned at his answer but shrugged after, looking back at the traffice bellow them with a calm smile

"Although..." Alastor started, catching Angel's attention to look back at him

"You could let me plan it next time?" He asked, looking directly at Angel

Angel grinned and shot a wink at Alastor "Alright, Daddy~"

"Don't call me that"

Angel snickered as he places Fat Nuggets down and leans closer to Alastor on the side of the table

"Ooh? Why not...... _Daddy~?_ "

Alastor leans backwards as Angel moved closer and closer to him before he snapped his fingers only to bring out some of his tentacles to grabbed Angel away from him and close to the end of the balcony

Angel bit his lip as he spoke up quickly

"Okay, okay, I'm kidding. I'm kidding. Please put me down, Al! Please!"

Alastor smirks slightly as he lay his head on his hands, looking smug at the spider

"Oh? Alright..... If you say so.."

He waved a finger around, letting his tentacles slowly letting Angel go, but still on the position where he could fell down from the height of where they are

Angel smiled a little before noticing he was going to fall to his death, he spoke up again

"Wait, wait, wait. Don't put me down!"

Alastor rose a brow and asked "Hhmm? Changing your mind now? I thought you wanted to be put down, Angel"

"I do! But not to my death, idiot!"

Alastor chuckled as he waved his finger, letting his tentacles to reattract closer to the balcony, as he stood up letting Angel land down his arms, twirling the spider around with a little dance-a-roo

Leaning closer to the spider's face, as Angel felt his cheeks heats up slightly by how close Alastor was to his face

"Goodnight, my friend" Alastor said, letting Angel go as he walks off back to his room, leaving a very confused & fluttered Angel as he tries to piece two and two together of what the heck just happen....


End file.
